Knightfall
by Avada Kenobi
Summary: An AU version of RotS, Obi-Wan's POV: During the execution of Order 66, Obi-Wan Kenobi encounters Anakin Skywalker, who has just fallen to the Dark Side, and realizes they're both in danger of being completely lost to the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't hide from me, Obi-Wan! You know I can feel you!"

I close my eyes and try to clear my thoughts with a silent exhale. My head is murky, unclear and in complete disarray and no amount of deep breathing will set it right. My heart is racing, pounding against the inside of my chest; the reverberations feel as if they are going to pulse straight through my Jedi tunics and show him where I am like a beacon.

This was not good.

"I can feel every part of you. I always have. Can you feel me? Tell me what you feel."

His intense booming voice is getting closer and deeper and I shut my eyes even tighter, as if my blindness will make me invisible to him. Foolish thought. He can easily sense me through the Force as I'm unable to completely hide all of my emotions. I would love to quiet it, but to silence the Force would mean to silence all life. I wish I could tell him what I feel, but at the moment, I can't even make sense of it. The feelings I have shouldn't come from him. They should come from an enemy, from a threat.

But that's what he is, though I can't bear to bring myself to admit it.

"You want me to find you, don't you, Obi-Wan?" he continues. "Because you know what I'm going to do to you when I get you."

It's not death he's insinuating, though that'd be my preference at the moment. It's something more personal. More private. More intimate. I mentally sigh sadly at his mocking tone. The voice, the sound so familiar, but the words so foreign.

This can't be my Anakin. Not anymore.

"It's what I've wanted from you for years but you continued to deny me. Too focused on the _Jedi Code_," he says, derision dripping from the last two words as his tone intensifies. "Worrisome Jedi Code! No attachments? No emotion? That's all gone now. All the restriction. All the control. They're gone! We're free! Be happy! Be thankful! You don't have to hide yourself from me anymore!"

He stops talking for a moment while his footsteps continue. The anger I feel rising within him seems to subside a bit and I hear broken flowers and dirt crunch underneath his heavy boots. He speaks again but lowers his voice while sending a small calming wave to me across our still solid bond in the Force, as if I needed conciliation. "But your game of hide-and-seek is fun, Obi-Wan. That is what we're doing, isn't it? Are you having fun? I know I am."

I open my eyes and clench my teeth together, unable to hide my resentment. I should be happy? Thankful? _My_ game? He thinks this is all a game? Was the massacre of the Jedi in the Temple a game for him?

No. He probably didn't toy with them as he's doing with me. I feel his perverted joy, his pleasure. His dominance. His dominance over me. He's trapped me and he knows it. We both know it. I've felt this way many times in my life as a Jedi. It comes with the territory. You have enough enemies and they will end up getting the best of you at one point or another. But I've never felt trapped by a fellow Jedi. Never by someone I call a friend.

_Called_ a friend. This stranger is no friend of mine no matter what he does.

"Did I touch a nerve, my Master?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts, his footsteps steady as he walks closer to my hiding spot. I hear a chuckle from under his breath, a black snicker that makes me shudder from the inside out. "Is that the only thing I'll get to touch of yours tonight?"

I bite back a groan and glance up at the decaying building in front of me from my hiding spot in the garden courtyard. The Jedi Temple is completely in burning shambles--he and the Clones destroyed it on their quest to kill every Jedi in their path, apparently--and the garden is the only place inside of the crumbling Temple walls that I feel somewhat comfortable.

Anakin knows this.

No...not Anakin. _This man _knows this. This man who knows me so very well and, yet, I feel like I shouldn't know him. Unfortunately for me, if this man was a complete stranger, he'd be looking for me somewhere else, like the High Council Tower or one of the briefing rooms, for instance. Not in the garden. Not in the very place he knew I used to meditate every morning after tea.

The very place Anakin would sigh and groan through forced mediation sessions; his impatience penetrating our bond would always put a fond smile on my face. He'd sit and he'd whistle and hum and be a bother until I said we could leave and do something more 'fun'.

"Master, honestly, do we have to mediate _every_ morning? Once a week seems good enough to me," Anakin once said, his legs crossed in front of him as he twisted and tangled his Padawan braid between his fingers. It was a habit of his. Anakin likes to have something to keep his fingers busy. It's always for the best. As a Padawan, if he wasn't fiddling with a small droid, he was tinkering with his lightsaber. He really wasn't supposed to have items like small droids, as Jedi are not to have personal possessions, but I let it slide. It made him happy. After he lost his arm to Count Dooku on Geonosis, he continuously made upgrades to his new Mechno-Arm. A tweak here, a modification there. He always was the poster child for idle hands being a bad thing.

"Believe me, my dear Padawan," I began, my eyes closed and my mediation stance looking like Anakin's, although more focused. "You'll look back on this and wish you'd taken advantage of our mediation time."

Why Anakin couldn't just sit still and take one hour of time a day to mediate was always a source of confusion for me. That's all I asked. I enjoyed my time mediating with my Master. I craved spending any type of time with Qui-Gon, especially as the years passed. As we grew together, I wondered if Anakin just didn't enjoy my company as I did with Qui-Gon. He always seemed to want to do the exact opposite of what I wanted him to do. Now, I can tell that Anakin enjoyed my company quite well. He just had his own more intimate activities in mind.

Anakin scoffed. "No, Master, _you'll _look back on this and realize that we're wasting time and we could be doing something fun. Like sparring." I could sense the mischievous grin on his face and the playful twinkle in his eye. "C'mon, Master. You promised that we'd spar sometime this week and I've got some new moves that I know you'll like. Maybe I'll even teach you something."

I couldn't hide my smile at his genuine attempt to impress me and opened my eyes as I turned my attention towards him. "Yes, I did say that."

"Well?" he asked, his smile matching mine. He looked at me impatiently, twitching as if he was trying to restrain himself from jumping up and dragging me by the hand from the garden to one of the training rooms. "Can we? Please? I think we've meditated enough today. You're calm. I'm calm. We're both--"

"We've been out here all of 20 minutes," I interrupted with a sigh. "Only 10 of those minutes have been dedicated to actual mediating. Believe me, with the kind of Padawan I have, I need all the mediation time I can get."

Anakin smirked and leaned closer. "Oh, Master, you're too sweet."

Where he learned such sarcasm from, I'll never know.

"I know mediation is important," he continued, "but you promised we'd spar and I know you, Master. You never break a promise."

"The week isn't over, Anakin, and what kind of Master would I be if I rewarded your insubordination with a self-described 'fun' activity?" I smiled and closed my eyes again. "Now, where were we?"

I could sense Anakin rolling his eyes before he settled back down to complete the mediation session. Or so I thought. "You're such an old man."

I blinked and looked at him. Old man? "Excuse me?"

"How old are you, anyway, Master? Are you sure you're young enough to have a Padawan?" That trademark teasing tone of his danced along the smirk lingering on his lips.

I crossed my arms and sighed, clenching my teeth together. Only Anakin could make meditation a stressful activity. There I was, in one of my most favorite places in the Temple I call home, surrounded by some of the most beautiful plants from nearly every planet in the galaxy and all I wanted to do was throttle my Padawan.

"I'll have you know that I am only sixteen years older than you. I am not an old man by any standard. I just want the best for you and I believe, just as my Master believed, that the benefit of mediation is worth the time spent."

"Well, Master, now that neither of us is mediating, can we go spar now?" Anakin asked as he stood up. He dusted off his Jedi tunics and offered me a hand up with that mischievous smirk. "C'mon, Master. Spar with me and release some stress. I know you want to."

Anakin would always say that: 'I know you want to.' He was only 15 and he was already telling me what he knew I wanted. In most cases, he was right. He'd continuously suggest something, I would explain why it may or, more often than not, may not be the correct course of action and, against all my better judgment, we'd end up doing it anyway. 'Live a little, Master' seemed to be his motto, and I learned as much from him about life as he learned from me about becoming a Jedi. It's no surprise though. He learned more about life in his nine years growing up as a slave on Tatooine than I ever learned as a youngling in the Jedi Temple.

I like to think that some of my goodness rubbed off on him, but other times, I think that some of his darkness rubbed off on me.

A movement from a neighboring tree snaps me back to the present. The garden is dark and silent now, the only source of light coming from the fires in the dying Temple and sound from my former Padawan and my own rapid heartbeat. The plants are marked by errant blaster fire, pitifully damaged. This garden would never be the same, just as the man seeking me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and those who enjoy the story so far. I really appreciate it. This is my very first multi-chaptered Star Wars story, so I hope it's as good as I think it is.

Oh, and I must say that this story _is_ slash. I'm sorry I didn't state that sooner. So, if you're squeamish about slash, you should probably bail on this story right now. Although, I hope you don't. ;o)

With that said, on with chapter two!

------------

The Dark Stranger and I would still be in the one of the Temple's hallways right now if I hadn't ran. I was on my way back to my living quarters after returning from Utapau to confront General Grievous when I sensed a heart-stopping, disturbing ripple in the Force along with a crippling darkness that seemed to blanket the Force like thick smoke.

I had a very bad feeling about it.

With a quick sprint down the hallway, I turned on my heels and searched for other Jedi. Certainly I wasn't the only one to have felt this disturbance. I couldn't have been. We Jedi were all in certain danger--I felt that--but I couldn't discern exactly what. Since the Sith remerged 13 years ago with the appearance of that hooded Zabrak and with the Clone Wars and the hunt for the Sith Master ongoing, the Jedi's focus on the Force seemed to slip away bit by bit. Darkness continued to cloud our view. Even on the battlefield, where normally, I should be able to sense a trap, I'd been taken by surprise more times than I could count. It wasn't normal and it was getting worse.

Fortunately, I sensed life forms approaching from behind and, instinctively, I grabbed my lightsaber and blocked a few blaster bolts from behind as I continued to run. Blaster bolts most definitely did not come from Jedi. Why were they firing at me? I wasn't a threat, surely. I had to abandon all reasonable thought and consider that if I was being fired at--repeatedly and by more than person, or Clone Trooper, as I saw when I glanced back--I had to be considered a threat.

I hate when I'm right.

I continued to run, blocking their blaster bolts with my lightsaber and dodging when I needed to, not knowing where I was running to or why I was running from the Clones who, as our fellow comrades in battle, fought for the Republic alongside the Jedi. I kept running until a second group of Clone Troopers blocked my path. With the four Clones chasing me and the five blocking my path, I assumed that I was going to die fighting for my life, in the Jedi Temple, no less, without knowing exactly why. Just wonderful.

I stopped running and backed up against a wall, my lightsaber at the ready. I surveyed the situation and looked at every single helmeted Clone surrounding me. I was ready to fight. Ready to die. Ready to accept the end, whatever it might've been. If it was the will of the Force, then so be it. I figured that dying at the hands of the Clone Troopers was something I could handle. There were nine, well-trained, fully capable Clones with blasters set on execution against one lone, exhausted and confused Jedi with a lightsaber.

No problem. No problem at all.

I injured two of them before a hooded figure behind them came forward with another group of Clones, blasters at the ready. That figure--that man--was what I couldn't handle. The way he walked, confident and determined, made my blood run cold, my body go numb. I knew who he was before he removed his black hood.

At least, I knew who he once was. My Anakin. My Padawan. My best friend.

"Step away," he ordered and the Clones circling me dropped their weapons and inched back. "He's mine."

I felt the blood drain from my face at the dark, possessive tone in his voice. I gripped my lightsaber tighter and clenched my jaw, not wanting to look at the figure in black, but unable to turn away. The last time I saw him was before I left for Utapau. He said I was going to need him and I agreed, but I still went alone. He wanted to come along with me and I turned him down. I came back and he was clouded in darkness. It made my heart ache. For what seemed like the first time as a Jedi, I wished I had gone against the Council's orders. He would've been with me and out of danger. I wished I would've given into Anakin as I'd done so many times in the past; he and I would've fought Grievous together, side-by-side, as we did on the Invisible Hand. Fighting alongside Anakin felt as natural as breathing. Fighting _against_ Anakin? I'd never considered the possibility. Why would I?

"Friends of yours?" I asked him, my voice as cold as the blood in my veins, referring to the Clones at his side. Still armed with my lightsaber, I tried to stop the subtle trembling in my hands because there was no way I was going to let him know I was unnerved, though I'm sure he knew anyway. He isn't stupid. He never has been.

He sauntered closer with a nonchalant shrug and my stance stiffened. "Oh, we go way back."

"Charming."

"Done with Grievous already? Most impressive." He stepped in front of me and stopped inches away from the tip of my lightsaber I aimed directly at his heart. He reached up with his ungloved hand and ran his fingers with an odd gentleness through my hair. He stared directly into my eyes; his blue eyes seemed to dull with each passing minute. "I guess Windu was right. You didn't need me after all." I jerked my head away from his hand and ignored his mirthless chuckle.

"So, _this_ is how you decided to spend your time? What exactly is it you're doing?"

"Nothing important," he said casually. "Just taking a stroll with a few of the troops through the Temple at the request of my new Master."

"Your _new_ Master?" I asked in a slight whisper, the fact slowly dawning on me that it had to be Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we'd been looking for. He'd gotten to Anakin right under my nose. But how? "Sidious, I imagine? And who exactly might he be?"

"You'll find out soon enough. It's nothing you need to worry about right now."

With eyes narrowed, I snorted scornfully. "Right. You and your Clones are attempting to kill me, and I'm sure countless other Jedi in the Temple, and I'm not supposed to worry?"

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, Obi-Wan. You were never meant to be a part of this. My mistake." He glanced down at my hands, but my eyes never left his face. "You can lower your lightsaber now."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I never have."

"What about the other Jedi?"

"Oh, they'll be taken care of, but you were the one I wanted to deal with personally. You know I won't harm you."

"Do I?"

"We're wasting valuable time, Sir," one of the Clones spoke up before the new Sith had a chance to respond. "Shouldn't we continue with the order?"

"Yes, _you_ should," he said, his eyes looking back into mine. "I'll take care of him myself."

"But, Sir--"

"Do as you're instructed!" he yelled and I couldn't help but internally shrink at the venom behind the words that seemed to reverberate throughout the hallway. Still, he got his desired effect and the Clones departed, leaving only me and my former Padawan. I was unsure about Anakin's motives, about what exactly his orders entailed. The Force trembled with uncertainty. It was a very disturbing predicament.

I felt safer with the Clones.

We stood silent for what seemed like a lifetime; the gentle buzzing of my lightsaber and the faint, distant sound of blasters and chaos filled the empty void. I wanted to speak, but I didn't know what to say. What does one say in a situation like that? 'Oh, I'm glad the Dark Side of the Force is working well for you'? He continued to look at me with eyes that I couldn't read. Anger? Displeasure? Malice? Reading Anakin's feelings came easily for me, or so I thought. I suppose if that were the case, I wouldn't have been in the Jedi Temple with my lightsaber pointed at my best friend--my brother--while I feared for the lives of my fellow Jedi in the Temple and Force knows where else across the galaxy. If this attack was motivated by the Sith, then the attack on the Temple was not isolated. Why kill the few Jedi in the Temple? What would that accomplish? Nothing, unless the Temple was just one of many targets.

But if it was a Sith motivated attack, then who could've possibly been able to perform such an order? It most definitely had to be someone with influence. A fellow High General? That would mean a fellow member of the Jedi Council and, more disturbingly, a fellow Jedi. No. No, that couldn't be. My thoughts then drifted to what Count Dooku tried to tell me at Geonosis before the start of the Clone Wars. He said that the Senate was under the control of a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. I didn't believe him then; I just thought he was trying whatever he could to get me to join the Separatists and turn my back on the Jedi. He implored me to join him and we would destroy the Sith together, said that Qui-Gon would do the same if he knew of the corruption in the Republic. I turned him down. What if I hadn't? What if I'd joined him? Would all the Jedi who gave their lives today still be alive? Would the Sith be destroyed by now? Would Anakin have gone to the Dark Side?

I began to feel sick at the possibility.

"Talk to me," he finally said, his eyes still indecipherable.

I simply shook my head.

"I understand." He reached out and firmly wrapped his hands around my own still holding my lightsaber. I inhaled sharply, not expecting the motion. Not expecting his proximity but I welcomed it, though I tried to convince myself that his very presence repulsed me. "You're confused."

"I'm a lot more than that."

"You'll understand. I'll make you understand." He moved his fingers and deactivated my lightsaber. For some reason, I made no move to stop him. All I could do was stand and look at him and his dark grin, wishing I could turn back time and correct what needed to be corrected. Right any wrongs I may have done to set these events in motion.

Anakin wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and placed his cheek against mine, rubbing his smooth skin against my beard, just as he'd done many times before. The familiarity was overpowering and, for a moment, I relaxed in his arms, as it felt like I was standing with my Anakin again. My eyes slipped closed and I sighed in slight relief.

Before I could speak, the pleasant feeling of friendship was gone as quickly as it came because that embrace felt different; not worse, just different. Before, there was nothing sexual in the touch, nothing erotic. It was an intimate comfort between friends. It was something we'd grown to do during the war. Anakin initiated it after a particularly intense battle and it felt right, so we continued. A sense of clarity in a world of chaos. That time, however, as we continued the embrace, it felt unyielding, more possessive. It was a small message delivered directly to me. His words from earlier repeated in my head, 'He's mine'.

He moved his mouth to my ear; his warm breath danced along my skin and I involuntarily shivered. "You'll see that I did this for the well-being of the galaxy," he spoke in a low whisper.

My eyes shot open in disbelief, though I didn't pull away. "You what?"

"The Republic you fight for has failed us all by leaving an opening for a Jedi revolt."

"Nonsense! The Jedi would never betray the Republic!"

I wanted to explain to him what Count Dooku told me--about how if Darth Sidious controlled the Senate, then we were all fooled--but I still wasn't sure if it was true or not. Besides, mentioning Dooku around Anakin was never a wise move. Nevertheless, Anakin wasn't making any sense to me. The Jedi fought for the Republic and had always done so. As a member of the Jedi Council, I'd never heard of such a revolt, nor would I ever be a part of one. Sure, the Council and Chancellor Palpatine hadn't seen eye to eye since the Senate granted him emergency powers during the Clone Wars, but the Jedi would never commit treason. Not against the Republic.

"But they have," Anakin said with some sort of mock sympathy. "That's why I'm here. To fix things."

"_Fix things_?!" I asked incredulously.

"No one else was going to! My new Master and I will do what everyone else couldn't. What everyone else was too cowardly to do. We're going to solve the problem by turning the Republic into something better. Only good can come of this. There will be no more attempts at anarchy. I'm going to personally eliminate the enemies of the Republic. First the Jedi, then the Separatists. Don't you see, Obi-Wan? _I'm_ going to end this war."

The words left my mouth in a rough, dry whisper. "The Jedi are not the problem. The Republic and democracy aren't the problem either, Anakin. _Fear_ is the problem. It is the fear of Democracy. The fear of choice. The avarice and lust for power. The fear of losing that power to the people. The Jedi have fought to stop that from happening. You and I, as Jedi, fought side-by-side for the Republic. For freedom. You know this," I said as I then tried to pull away from him. He continued to hold me close, sending me that message of possession all over again.

He gave a frustrated sigh and held me even tighter. His heartbeat seemed to melt into mine, creating one, singular beat, reminding me that we were still close, both physically and emotionally, and that wouldn't change no matter what the circumstances were. Not if Anakin had his way. I could feel the lightsaber hanging from his belt pressing into my hip; my own still gripped in my hand, between his chest and mine.

"You still don't understand, my Obi-Wan," Anakin continued, his placid but passionate voice wrapping around me like a robe. "That's all right. You've been lied to by the Jedi since you were born. You've been blinded to their corruption. With the war over and the Jedi and Separatists finally defeated, we can create a new regime, a better regime. One that works. A new...Empire. One with freedom, peace, security and justice. The way it's supposed to be."

Whatever words I wanted to say stopped short of my lips and I closed my eyes again, knowing that the situation wasn't going to end well if I stayed there and argued that freedom and imperialism rarely went hand-in-hand. Though my body seemed to crave his touch, I needed to get away from him and quickly.

"Sir!" the voice of a Clone called from down the hallway. Anakin looked up towards the origin of the voice as he reluctantly let me go; a strange feeling of relief and loss overcame me. I took advantage of the distraction and ran away from him as fast as I could.

Not exactly the most elegant or well-thought out plan, but it worked. I have learned during my tenure as a Jedi that one must take advantage of opportunities when they arise, however shortsighted the outcome.

Such as being trapped by a fairly upset Sith Lord in the Temple Garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again, thanks to those who have reviewed. It is much appreciated. The more criticism I get, the better my stories become, so thanks again.

I hope chapter three is as enjoyable to read as it was to write. :o)

------------

"I'm quickly losing my patience, Obi-Wan," Anakin says, that familiar voice of his losing a bit of its edge but none of its intensity, his footsteps slowing to a stop. "Just come out and make this easier on both of us." He sounds almost sincere.

Nice try, Mysterious Stranger.

This game of his is getting increasingly dangerous. If I can make a run for it and get to a ship, I'd be able to think more freely and find another place to go, a safer place to go. Perhaps even make contact with other Jedi. The Temple is filled with death and destruction, but I know in my heart of hearts that some of the Jedi managed to escape. We'll make contact and find each other later. Under the current circumstances, there's absolutely no way I can sneak out of the garden undetected. If I could just distract him, I might be able to--

"Am I close, my Master?"

The sinisterly playful voice is behind me and I jump slightly as his lightsaber penetrates the side of the bush I'm using as a shield. My breath hitches in my throat and I tightly shut my eyes again, cursing myself for staying in the same spot for too long.

So much for that plan. Blast.

He pierces the bush again, the heat from his lightsaber is getting increasingly closer to the right side of my face. He's enjoying this game immensely and part of him wants me to enjoy it as well, I'm sure.

"Master?" His voice is dangerously light and I can feel the corners of his mouth twisting upwards. I am sincerely glad the bush is between us, because I don't think I could stomach seeing that smile on his face again.

I get onto my hands and knees and quietly crawl away from his lightsaber. If he wants me to be having fun, he's going to have to pick another game. Perhaps one we can both win. First rule of the game? One must not be a Sith Lord. Second rule? Well...I think the first rule should be good enough.

"Leaving already?" the stranger asks as his lightsaber blocks my path and I find myself staring at his boots. The levity of his voice is gone, replaced by something I can't ascertain, but is still chilling. Gone is the beautiful but now dulled blue shade of his eyes, replaced by a soul sucking crimson. He looks ill, as if he's been infected with some horrible disease that is slowly eating at him from the inside out.

"Anakin..." I feel myself barely whisper, mentally cursing myself again. Still, he responds to the name with a small nod and an upturned grin.

"You're not leaving me." His lightsaber rips through the bush as if it were made of flimsy silk, the singed leaves littering the ground in front of me.

I fall back into a sitting position and stare up at him, knowing that he has me trapped. I feel the same way I did when I first saw him in the Temple: numb. My brain is frantically ordering me to grab the lightsaber from my waist and attempt to fight him off. Attempt to end this game once and for all. Perhaps injure him and slow him down. It might buy me a few moments to where I can make a run for a ship and get away from this now cursed place, and, more importantly, get away from him. But I'm unable to move. Not a lot of difference it would make anyway. The last time I had my lightsaber at the ready, I let him turn it off while I held it in my hands. Not a very good defensive strategy. I can only look at him and try to block the fear rising in me as I dread the idea of what he plans to do with me, or to me.

Perhaps he'll just kill me and be done with it. How lucky would that be?

"You're shaking, Master."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Do I scare you? Are you afraid?"

I pause as I consider my answer. "No. But I _am_ afraid _for_ you."

"You shouldn't be," he says as he shakes his head with an amused smirk and deactivates his lightsaber while his eyes continue to bore into mine. The dull blue has returned, though I'm sure the dead crimson will be back fairly soon. "I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I fear, Anakin." I grimace as I vocally use his name again. It's not my intent. I don't want to have a conversation with him as if we're sitting in Dex's Diner discussing speeders over Jawa juice.

He clips his lightsaber back onto his belt and offers me his gloved hand. I stare at it then look back up at him quizzically.

"Come on," he orders. "We'll talk about this on our way to meeting my Master." His calm demeanor would normally be comforting, but joined with his cloudy eyes and consuming darkness, now it was just disconcerting.

"The time for discussion has passed. And I am certainly not going anywhere with you," I say as I ignore his hand and slowly push myself from the ground without taking my eyes off of him. "You've already thoroughly explained your _Master's_ plans for the domination of the galaxy. What more is there to discuss? We have nothing more to say to each other."

As I start to back away from him towards the garden exit, the tension hangs thick in the air, but it has intertwined with something else. Reflections of it crackle through our bond as I notice Anakin's eyes grow darker. I sense his building desire penetrating me. The passion he has for everything he does has always been overwhelming, but familiar and welcoming.

"Your thoughts betray you, Obi-Wan." He walks after me, his stride a bit longer than mine. "I feel there is quite a bit you want to say to me."

"You're mistaken," I lie.

"No, my Master," he begins as he gives me a Force push towards the Temple wall. "I'm not."

The surprise push sends me straight against the wall and knocks the wind out of me. I should've been able to see the Force push coming, but I was blind to it, either consciously or subconsciously. I'm not sure; the lines are beginning to blur between what I want and what I should want the more time I spend in his corrupted presence. Slightly dazed, I stare at him with a rush of shock and excitement, though I try to suppress the latter. I know I should make another run for it, but I find myself planted to the spot against the wall, watching him walk closer to me, eyes full of determination. I'm tired of running.

I feel myself slowly giving in and I'm powerless to stop it.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me. You're failing at your promise." Obviously, that wasn't his intent. It was an action of control. Another one of his messages. He could hurt me, he could kill me, but he doesn't. I should be _grateful_.

Yeah. Right. And gundarks are just tame, misunderstood creatures.

Anakin chuckles deeply and dark delight dances in his eyes. "I'll try to be gentle with you from now on. Although, I _can_ turn pain into pleasure. Want me to try?"

A slow shiver travels down my body at his words and I know he can sense it. How does he do that to me?

"What do you want from me?" I ask instead as he stops in front of me and firmly places both of his hands against the wall on either side of my head, making me feel both trapped and protected. "You're here killing Jedi because of some perceived revolt against the Republic and I can proudly say that I am a Jedi Master. Why am I not one of the many you've included in your massacre?"

"You _were _a Jedi Master."

"As long as I breathe and as long as there are those who believe in the Jedi Code, I _am_ a Jedi Master. Just as Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi Knight. I have no idea what or who _you_ are."

He sends me a dark smile that sends shivers through my body once again. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I plan on showing you."

He stops and closes his eyes as he lowers his voice. "You ask me why I didn't kill you; what I want from you. I think you know the answer to that. It's what I've wanted ever since I was 15 years old. What _you_ said was wrong. What my new Master promised me I'd finally have."

Anakin forcibly presses his body against mine again and I audibly gasp in perverse pleasure, trying to resist my body's urge to curl back against him. His warm lips, inches away from mine, seem to emit sparks of craving and my own lips start to tremble in response.

He begins to whisper, his voice hoarse with lust and his body matching the emotion. "You. I want you. I want every part of you. Your body, your mind, your soul and your heart. I want it all. And I'm going to get it. You're my prize, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I will kill every single Jedi in the galaxy to get you if I have to."

I can feel myself starting to pant against my will, my breath bouncing back at me from his lips. The Force is dancing with the intense energy emanating from both of us. This is wrong. These feelings all wrong. This can't possibly be the reason for his fall to the dark side. It can't be. I should feel disgusted, appalled, and completely saddened, but at the moment, all I can feel is his need through our bond, a bond that seems to be as strong, if not stronger, than it was before tonight.

I fear his need isn't one-sided.

"You may not have given into Anakin Skywalker," he continues as he grips the back of my neck possessively, his eyes now open and penetrating into mine, "but you _will_ give into Darth Vader."

I fear he may be right.

I turn my face away from Anakin's and I gulp, trying to gather control of the situation. I can't let him get to me. Not now. There are other more pressing matters to worry about. I cannot and will not let my fellow Jedi die in vain and definitely not because my former Padawan has some kind of twisted affection for me. An affection that, once before, was pure and loving. An affection that I quietly shared.

One that I continue to share.

"Well, I'm flattered, _Vader_," I begin, trying to keep my voice level and calm, "but I don't reciprocate your feelings. It doesn't matter why you did what you did, but you should know that the Padawan _I _trained would never--"

"Don't you dare lecture me, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupts as he tightens the grip on the back of my neck. "Stop living your Jedi lie. I am fully aware of the path I chose. You think I have any regrets?"

I look at him sadly, then nod. "If you don't, you will in time."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because your actions will have been in vain. As I said, I don't reciprocate your feelings and judging by your behavior tonight, I never will."

Anakin looks at me and a smirk slowly brightens his features. "Liar," he says under his breath, his eyes locked onto mine. "Not only do your thoughts betray you, but your body does as well."

He always was more attentive than he let on.

"Well, to be fair, Anakin, you're making it quite difficult for me to have any other reaction," I quietly say before I can stop myself. He begins to slowly rub my neck with his thumb as his eyes flash at my words, accompanied by a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. All I can do is sigh because I don't trust myself to speak any further.

Great. For once in my life, my words are actually getting me into trouble instead of helping me out of it.

As a Jedi, I value honesty quite a bit; being truthful to oneself creates an opening to be truthful with others, thereby building mutual honor and respect. After all, one's reputation, for good or bad, is not shaken easily. However, there is being truthful and being careless. If he knows exactly what I'm thinking and how I'm feeling, he'll use it against me to get what he wants. The longing that is building inside of me for him is beginning to feel right and I have an intense urge to stay by his side. He was my Padawan. He was my best friend.

He _is_ my best friend. Still.

No. My friend is gone, but the affection remains. Whether it be a desire for the Anakin I knew and loved to stand right in front of me or a feeling of intrigue and morbid curiosity about the intense emotions we share, neither are healthy thoughts at this point. I know how I felt about Anakin, how I _feel_ about Anakin. I can't lie to myself. I've had many thoughts in the past of my Padawan, the same thoughts he's expressing so vehemently tonight. No thoughts that couldn't be solved by mediation, of course. I've learned to control my urges. It pains me to know that Anakin could not. But tonight, these feelings and desires are bubbling to the surface and threatening to spill over; they're overwhelming, and no good can come out of exploring them. Not then and not now. Anakin's actions tonight are proof of that. On top of that, this conversation is distracting me from what should be my true objective: getting away from the Jedi Temple and finding survivors. However, if I search for survivors and Anakin seeks me out, they'll be in danger. If there are survivors, he must not know of them. A distraction is needed.

I close my eyes and bow my head in defeat, knowing what I must do.

"I will meet your," I begin, my voice tight before a slight pause, "Master."

Anakin grins and nods as he steps away from me and the wall. "I thought as much. Come. He's expecting us."

As Anakin heads towards the exit, I frown at his words, upset at the arrogance he and his new Master shared. Pushing the thoughts to the side, I realize the good of this situation. I would finally know the identity of the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for. This information would indeed be useful if I could only find someone to tell it to, like Master Yoda or Master Windu. If they're even still alive. A sense of dread washes over me.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I say quietly, following him out of the garden, our steps falling into identical strides.

"And yet you're still coming with me," he says, triumphant victory laced between his words. "I knew you'd want to."

Some things never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I know I'm a little late with this chapter, but because of some helpful reviews, I actually went back to this chapter and the next chapter--which is the final one--and did a bunch of editing. It took me about two weeks to do my edits and tweaks, and I can't bear to edit it anymore, so I'm posting it, lol. This chapter is a bit of a long one, so bear with me. There's a method to my madness, I swear.

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Be as critical as you want. I can take it. Like I said, it helps me become a better writer.

------------

The darkness seems to be weighing down on the both of us, threatening to completely crush us with its weight until every bit of goodness inside of us is tainted and soiled. I feel odd sensations of calmness and anger, determination and corrupted composure swirling within my former Padawan as we walk and my stomach involuntarily lurches in response, a strong reaction to my building anxiety. We're on our way to meet his new Master; for what reason, I'm not sure. I am curious to know the identity of the Sith Lord the Jedi Council has been diligently searching for over the many years, but why would he want to meet me?

"I don't understand," I say, only now realizing, as a breeze passes, that I'm without my cloak. In haste, I must've discarded it in the garden. Oh, wonderful. "If he has you as his apprentice, what does he want with me?" I wrap my arms around my body, a vain attempt at protection from the weather and the ominous figure next to me.

The walk from the Temple to the Twilight, an old freighter he discovered during a battle on Teth, feels like a walk to a final demise. So many questions. So few answers. In death, all questions cease. Perhaps that is this Sith Lord's objective: to gain Anakin's allegiance by using what he could and then eliminating the bait. Anakin expressed his intentions, but there is still something else hanging in the Force that I can't quite sense.

This isn't going to end well. I don't need the Force to tell me that.

"He doesn't want you. _I_ want you." That familiar passion begins to surge inside of him again with his notions of possession and power. It screams through the Force and I quickly shut my mind to it, not wanting to give in again as I did in the garden.

"Oh, I'm sure that your happiness is of the utmost importance to him," I say with a roll of my eyes and a slight shiver.

Anakin stops walking and looks at me with what might be a concerned frown. "You're cold."

His dark, territorial eyes travel up and down my body as moves closer to me, and I start to back up slightly, not trusting myself to get close to him again. "I'm fine. Let's just get going."

I start to walk again and I stop as he abruptly blocks my path. With a sigh, I shake my head in suppressed frustration. Can't we just get on with it? The day has lasted much too long already, and being at the Jedi Temple in the state it's in makes me feel ill.

"Honestly, Anakin, I'm not in the mood to--"

"Stop being so stubborn," he says, control drifting between his words as he effortlessly shrugs off his own cloak and wraps it around my shoulders. Our eyes meet and I relax ever so slightly when his eyes soften, his actions reminiscent of the Anakin I knew mere hours before I left for Utapau. "There. That's better, isn't it?"

No. Nothing could possibly make me feel better. Dread has overcome me, and I haven't felt this helpless in my entire life. Though, it's probably better that he doesn't know that.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You know, I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable," he says. He looks at me for a moment longer before he turns away from me and we continue our walk to the landing platform where his ship is waiting.

No, of course not. The murder of Jedi always calms me down. "I understand."

Anakin nods and the hatch to the aging freighter slides open. Walking up the ramp, I instinctively tug Anakin's black cloak closer around myself in response to another breeze. His familiar scent from the cloak assaults my senses and a wave of comfort washes over me, pleasant memories slowly floating to the surface.

I need to take off his cloak. Now.

No matter what has happened, I am a Jedi. I was instructed to handle and resist all types of temptation that may conflict with the Jedi Code. So, why do the little things concerning my former Padawan make me unsteadily balanced on the line between reason and resignation? Before tonight, I was firmly on the side of reason, and any kind of temptation from Anakin was immediately, for lack of a better term, suppressed. I'm sure of it. Unfortunately, I think he knows this, and is slowly trying to release whatever feelings I have locked inside of myself. That cannot happen.

The black cloak he gave me falls to the floor and I walk to the co-pilot's seat and sit, as if we were both going on a normal, routine mission together. In the past, I'd say something about the bucket of bolts we were flying in and suggest that he could find a suitable, more reliable replacement for his beloved Twilight. Anakin would reassure me that he'd recently upgraded the mechanical beast and it could out fly any Separatist Starfighter in the galaxy. I'd be skeptical, of course, but then Anakin would nearly kill us both by flying in loops and flips around enemy fire in the clunker, trying to prove me wrong while I struggled with the ailing laser cannon. As it stands now, I don't have the urge to say anything about the ship, just as long as it gets us to our destination as quickly as possible. I'm in no rush to meet this Sith Lord, but I would like to limit my time alone with Anakin as much as possible. I look out of the glass and run a hand over my weary face, unaware of where we were going or how long it would take to get there. Most importantly, what exactly would happen when we arrived at our destination and who would be waiting for us? Anakin knows who the Sith Lord is, of course, but he hasn't told me his identity. Does that mean I don't know him? That seems unlikely. Perhaps I'm supposed to be surprised when I find out. After seeing the Clones turn on the Jedi, Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and the death of the Jedi in the Temple, nothing else could surprise me at the moment.

"Why do you want me to meet your _new _Master?" I ask quietly, my throat more hoarse than expected.

"Well, aren't you full of questions?" Anakin says with amusement as sits down to pilot the behemoth.

After checking a few components, the ship loudly roars to life and we take off, leaving behind the smoking ruin. The acrid smoke from the burning Jedi Temple rises higher and higher into the air; its smell is a disgusting mixture of death and decay, the scent still lingers after takeoff. I feel relief, then guilt, and then I begin to question my decision. Perhaps I should've stayed behind and waited for other Jedi. However, that was out of the question, as Anakin was not leaving the Temple unless I left with him or died at his hand. Not a very helpful scenario. Any second thoughts about my decision are pushed to the back of my mind, however, as I notice that we're not leaving the atmosphere, which means that we're staying on Coruscant.

That is...unexpected.

The Sith Lord is on Coruscant. Has he always been? I also notice that Anakin hasn't answered my question. That definitely won't do. I look at him, my brow furrowed. "Well?"

Anakin chuckles then glances over at me. "He ordered that I bring you before him when I got you. You were always a part of the plan, Obi-Wan. I just didn't anticipate you finding out about all of this as soon as you did. I was planning on going to Utapau and 'rescuing' you from the Clones after I left the Temple, but you put a cramp in that plan, didn't you? Like I said before, you weren't supposed to be at the Jedi Temple. You killed Grievous too quickly."

"I'm so terribly sorry. If I'd known of your murderous plan, I would've stalled for you," I say dryly.

Anakin chuckles in response. "No, I think this turn of events has worked out much better."

"How satisfying for you."

"You seem annoyed. Upset, even," he says with a grin. "Have I disturbed the even-tempered Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

More than you know, Anakin.

I decide to ignore his baiting. "If I am 'yours,' as you put it, then what business is it of this Sith Lord's? Why meet with me?"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't ask. However, he said he wouldn't harm you and that's all that I care about. The quicker he meets with you, the quicker I can finish my assignment and the quicker we can finally make our own plans together."

"Do you honestly trust his word?"

"No," he says without hesitation. "It's my own instincts I trust. I'll make sure he doesn't harm you. You can be sure of that."

I frown and I lower my voice as I go to speak, making sure he completely understands my words. "That is much appreciated, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself." I pause and clear my throat. "May I be completely honest with you?"

"Please do." His entire body tenses, from his voice to his grip on the controls and I take another pause and stroke my beard, making sure to be as respectful as I can possibly be without provoking him.

"Based on today's events, I no longer trust you, Anakin, and I definitely do not trust your new Master. I saw the carnage at the Jedi Temple with my own eyes, so any reassurances on your part for my safety are utterly laughable at this point. I do not need a protector and since the partner and friend I once completely trusted as a Jedi has become a Sith Lord, I will be in control of my own well-being."

Silence falls over the cockpit of the clunking ship and I begin to breathe deeply to center myself against the raging ocean of emotions crashing inside of my companion. My words must have struck him hard and he seems dazed, as if he'd taken a blow to the face and must slowly recover.

"Is that right?" he finally asks, his voice as dark as death and just as lethal. "You don't trust me anymore? Well, Obi-Wan, let me be honest with _you_. You know nothing of the power I've gained. You know nothing of the things I can do. Until you become aware of these things, I suggest you watch how you speak to me. I'm no longer your little Padawan who had to take a backseat to your forced Jedi ideals and demands. I am a Sith Lord and I make my own demands. And soon, when my power surpasses my Master's, _I_ will make the rules." He turns and looks at me, his eyes sinking into my very being, piercing me like a blaster bolt. "Then, you'll have no choice but to trust me again. The trust you have for me and only me will be as strong as the desire we share. You are mine. So, stop fighting, _my love_, and face the inevitable."

The menacing edge to his voice excites and disturbs me and shocks me silent, unable to form a coherent response to his words. I turn away and ignore the building pain and pleasure inside, my thoughts twisting and curling around his words, trying to make sense of them. The inevitable? No. Nothing is ever set in stone. We all live according to the will of the Force, not his. He may continue to grow stronger with his use of the dark side, but nothing is stronger than the Force. His lust for power is beginning to become dangerous. I now know that he's too far gone and no longer the friend I once knew. He's not Anakin. He is Darth Vader. The Sith must be stopped.

So, why do I have this escalating, undeniable urge to feel his body against mine again?

These emotions are a sickness, quickly spreading throughout my entire being like an incurable virus, changing me from the inside out. I'm both curious and troubled, and I have an strange, unfamiliar desire to harm the person who did this to Anakin. The person who has corrupted him beyond all decency deserves to experience the pain I feel. To know how I feel. Anger. Vengeance. Entitlement. I shouldn't entertain such thoughts, as they are a path to the dark side, but at the moment, as I'm sitting next to Anakin on my way to uncertainty, I can't help but think them. If all is lost, if the Jedi are no more, what difference could these thoughts possibly make?

Foolish, foolish thoughts. I know better. When Qui-Gon died at the hands of the hooded Zabrak on Naboo, those same thoughts haunted me. My Master was gone. I was alone. There was nothing left inside of me but anger, sorrow and vengeance. I thought that the one who killed my Master _deserved_ to die. Those thoughts nearly led me to my own death. So, what of these thoughts now? One must learn from the past.

Nothing is ever truly lost.

The bright lights of the Coruscanti nightlife pass us in a blur and my vision becomes unfocused as I stare out of the glass of the cockpit, my mind racing as fast as we're traveling. People travel back and forth in their speeders, contently going about their business. How nice that must be. To be ignorantly unaware of the gravity of what has happened over the past few hours. Yes, the Jedi Temple is still on fire and the smoke is clearly visible, even at night, but what exactly has been said about it in the HoloNet? Is there concern? Panic? Relief? What happens now? What of the other Jedi? Are they fighting back? Hiding? What of the Clones? What of the Separatists? How did all of this happen so quickly? I close my eyes and lay my head back on the head rest of my seat. My blurred vision along with my overwhelming thoughts are giving me an unneeded headache. I have so many questions, but I don't ask them. Mostly because I know Anakin doesn't have the answers. I'm sure that Darth Sidious does, but I doubt he'll be very forthcoming with the truth.

Why did I think this would be a good idea?

The thick fog covering my vision begins to clear and I see a very familiar sight in front of us. Lights litter the approaching building like small green dots. There are people walking back and forth to and from the building with a strong sense of urgency. The enormous dome of the Senate Building comes into view, along with the tall, imposing statues lining the flat plaza, and our acceleration slows as we land.

"Wait," I say as I look at Anakin after the ship lands. "This is our destination? The Senate? The Sith Lord is _here_?"

"And the Jedi were blind to it," he says, the ship now silent.

As we leave the ship, my senses are assaulted by the same faint scent of death I hoped I left at the Temple. I turn and look in the Temple's direction and see smoke and specks of orange and red fire littering the building's landscape. The building's life signature is dying and I can't do anything about it. What a helpless feeling. It's a feeling I'm beginning to become accustomed to.

"Anakin?" I ask quietly as we walk to one of the more hidden entrances of the Senate Building, my companion wanting our presence to be as subtle as possible. "How did you find out who Darth Sidious was?"

Anakin stops walking and runs his gloved hand through his hair as he turns and faces me, his eyes that indecipherable shade of dull blue again. "The same time I learned that the Jedi were planning to overthrow the Republic."

"I already told you. The Jedi were never going to rebel against the Republic. The Jedi have been the defenders of the Republic for centuries. This all makes no sense; you have to see that."

"Then why was Windu planning to assassinate the Chancellor?"

My brow furrows in confusion and shock. "What? That's absurd!"

He grabs my shoulder and pulls us aside into a small alcove and out of the way of potentially prying eyes. "I saw it with my own eyes, Obi-Wan. He was in the Chancellor's office ready to strike him with his lightsaber before I intervened."

I look at him skeptically and cross my arms. "Why were you there?"

"I felt a disturbance in the Force. I felt that the Chancellor was in danger."

Rubbing my beard in thought, I lean against the wall of the alcove and focus my gaze onto a crack on the opposing wall behind Anakin. More questions and even fewer answers. The more questions I ask, the more lost I become. This was beginning to be unbearable. While Master Yoda and Master Windu were beginning to become concerned with Chancellor Palpatine's extended stay in office, they wouldn't agree to an assassination plot. No one on the Jedi Council would. If all this is true, and I do have my doubts, then there had to be a reason for Master Windu to want to cause harm to the Chancellor.

Perhaps there was no other alternative.

"This all feels...wrong," I say, troubled by my thoughts.

"The Jedi were fools. If the Jedi only knew who the Sith Lord was, I doubt they would've tried to overthrow the Republic," Anakin says, obviously amused. "They lacked vision. Their demise is their own fault." He lightly tilts up my chin and our eyes meet, that longing washing over me again as it did in the garden. "Don't pity them, Obi-Wan. They're not worth it."

I force myself to look away and I sigh. This is getting me nowhere. Every time I--

Wait a moment. Did I hear him correctly? If the Jedi knew who the Sith Lord was, there wouldn't have been a revolt? I see. Now, this is beginning to make sense. I stare at Anakin, studying him, wondering if he realizes what he's just told me. His brow is furrowed, jaw clenched, as if he's studying me as well. Two proud animals circling around each other, sniffing, trying to determine who is in control.

"And you 'intervened,'" I say, attempting to be nonplussed. "You killed him."

"I had to. He was going to kill the Chancellor. What would you have done?"

My eyes never leave Anakin's face. "What did the Chancellor do?"

"What do you mean? He did nothing to provoke Windu. He was scared, of course."

"I mean, what happened _before_ you got there? How do you know there wasn't any provocation?"

Anakin's eyes narrow and his voice grows into an intense whisper. "Windu tried to kill the Chancellor! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

He's becoming flustered. This seems to be as expected. Usually, when he's agitated about something and I don't share the same enthusiasm, he gets frustrated. Darth Vader? I'm not exactly sure how he reacts to the same situation.

"Master Windu would not harm another being unless he needed to. As all Jedi have been instructed to do. Yourself as well."

"Will you stop with your lectures about the Jedi?!"

"Is that what he told you?" I ask, referring back to Palpatine. "And you believed him over Master Windu? Did you even ask?"

"I didn't have to ask! I know what I saw and I do not regret what I did! He deserved it! We outsmarted him and he died because of it!" Anakin's frustration is turning to anger as he begins to yells at me, building and building upon the words he seems to spit with all of his intensity.

I blink. "Outsmarted? We?"

Anakin steps away from the alcove and yells an obscenity before he begins to pace. I watch him, my eyes following his form, and I realize that he has let something slip that he did not intend to.

"What did you mean, 'outsmarted?'"

"No more questions, Obi-Wan. No more talking," Anakin says, his voice with a grim finality as stops his animalistic pacing and walks back towards me. He steps back into our secluded spot and leans in close to me. "Let's go."

I stare at him in silence before I lean my head back on the wall and close my eyes to let everything sink in. There are so many things happening that I can't make sense of it all. I am here at the Senate Building to meet the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Anakin says Master Windu was going to assassinate the Chancellor. Master Windu was outsmarted. '_We_ outsmarted him.' Anakin and the Chancellor.

Palpatine.

Dooku's words from Geonosis ring in my ears again and the list of events are piecing themselves together. Darth Sidious is controlling the Senate. I thought earlier that if the Clones turned on the Jedi, that someone with influence had to be responsible. Who can give direct orders to Clones without objection from the Jedi? The Commander-in-Chief.

Palpatine.

"My word, he was right," I whisper in reference to Dooku, my eyes still closed, the realization sinking in. All my confusion, my frustration, my helplessness, is beginning to come to a head and I know I can't stop what I feel is going to happen next. I can no longer guard my feelings.

There's a pause. "What?"

I open my eyes and look at him hard. "Anakin, how could you be so callous?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to us!"

"Obi-Wan--"

"No, you listen to me, Anakin!" I hear myself say, though the strained, pained voice sounds strange coming from my lips. "Palpatine is Sidious, isn't he? And you've known it! Windu wasn't going to kill Palpatine until he found out the truth and you used that against him!"

Anakin's eyes narrow. "So what if I did? It makes no difference now. All that matters is that the Jedi are gone and you're mine. Don't you see? With the Jedi gone, there's no Jedi Code for us to break. My Master may have his reasons for wanting the Jedi gone, but his reasons make no difference to me. I only wanted you!"

"He's a Sith! That's why he wanted the Jedi eradicated! He used you!"

"From your point of view! Look at what I got in return. The man and the power I've always wanted. A small sacrifice, that's all." He looks at me intently at me as he runs a finger along my jaw. "I'm failing to see the negative here."

"You and your Sith Lord deserve each other," I say, my voice tight with all the building frustration I have inside of me.

"Is that anger I feel, Obi-Wan?" Anakin's eyes grow darker as he moves closer to me, the space between us becoming smaller in the alcove we're confined in.

"Get away from me." My voice no longer belongs to me; it is a slave to my unrestrained emotions.

Anakin shakes his head defiantly and presses against me, pinning me against the wall of the alcove, the scene from the garden playing in my spinning head. My anger and frustration is beginning to consume me and I can no longer hide it, the Force stinging with our shared feelings. He leans into my ear and whispers so softly, "We both know what we want. Why won't you just give in?"

I shove him away from me hard, amazed at the force behind my push. His back hits the wall with a thud and he looks at me, his stare a mixture of anger and arousal. The dark energy between us quickly shifts and before I can react, I feel Anakin's firm and hungry lips attack mine, his hands gripping my tunic as he pulls my body against his own. His tongue forces my lips apart and pushes its way into my mouth. His tongue's assault is unyielding, and my tongue immediately awakens to join the fight, wrestling his for dominance. I desperately fist my hands into his hair and I hear his victorious groan of pleasure and I involuntarily moan in response as his satisfying scent fills my nostrils, our bodies flush against each other. All the questions I have distantly fade. The Jedi, Dooku, Sidious, the Temple, they all fade; all I can feel is my building anger and frustration and I hear his voice clearly through our bond in the Force, its tone full of desire and possession. _Forget about them. It's about us._ _Give in. Give in to me._ The intensity of the kiss grows, our teeth fervently knocking against each other as his hands grip my hips and my body arches against his in an unconscious, frantic urge to bring him closer to me. Anakin leans in closer as he deepens our kiss, his voice growing louder through our bond. _You're mine. You're all mine._

I somehow find a small piece of clarity and I pull away, panting loudly while I look at him, his face still inches away from mine. His name is all I can whisper, trying to ignore the hidden urges pushing out of me as I slowly drop my hands from his face. His kiss. A simple action, but so loaded. I've never blatantly given into something so ferociously in my life.

It feels liberating. Is this how Anakin now feels?

He licks my upper lip and my eyes shift shut again as I bite back a moan. "I've wanted that for so long," he says, his raspy voice making me weak in the knees.

I close my eyes and lean my forehead against his, submitting into his arms. "So have I."

Regret. Worry. Concern. Guilt. Shame. Remorse. As I'm standing in Anakin's arms, I don't feel any of them.

Perhaps Anakin has the right idea.


End file.
